Run like a llama
by LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline
Summary: Magneto is always asking of Pietro but this time he is taking it too far, murder. Now Pietro is confused about who he really is. FINISHED FINNALLY! RATED T FOR LANGUEGE AND DEATH. R&R PLZ!
1. The Assiment

Hey everyone, what's up? This is a Peitro Maximoff story. In this story he is confused about his life, who he wants to serve, and the emotion love. Sorry about the weird title but it will come into play. This is in Peitro's POV a.k.a point of view. This story is ok and I think of making it a trilogy, but I'm not sure yet. Oh and by the way Peitro will discover new powers in this story so put it on your story alert list. R&R PLZ. Well anyways HERE WE GO!!!!!!

**Run Like a Llama!!!**

**Chapter 1**

Hello everyone, my name is Peitro Maximoff, a name I was once proud to hold. I was one of the greatest super villains this world had ever seen. The key word in the sentence **was**. My life was damn near perfect. I had looks, talent, friends, and my master. Or should I say _masters_. I had earned a reputation as a double crosser and boy did I live up to it. Now I know what you're thinking. How did my life get from so good to so bad? Well let me tell you a story. It's a story of death, love, betrayal, and of course Peitro Maximoff.

It all started on a bright Saturday morning, the birds were singing, children were playing. It was all rather annoying. I sat there in the living room flipping through the channels. Lance sat to my right trying to get past level 12 on his Nintendo DS. Fred sat on the floor eating a god only knows how big sandwich. Toad and Wanda were in the kitchen fighting as usual. And there sitting a couple inches to my left was the most beautiful girl to ever walk the earth. Her name was Kateii, Katalynne Raneaiy Kaoto Zeloski actually, and boy had she been through hell. She is the most powerful mutant on the planet which means a fast living guy like me doesn't have a chance. She used to like toad, but it turn out that is was just a voodoo spell that Wanda gave Toad so he would stop bugging her. Now all she did was sat there starring at the TV. While I tried to find a show that I liked.

"GOD DAMNIT," Lance shouted which obviously meant that he died again. He through the Nintendo DS across the room, hitting Toad in the face as he walked in.

"Hey watch it yo, that's my only head," Toad tossed Lance back his Nintendo.

"Nah you've got three more in the freezer," Lanced shot back in an anger voice. This fight over Toad's head continued for several more minutes, which annoyed me more then the beautiful day. Then there was a knock at the door.

"You'll get it," Kateii said to me and although I didn't feel like getting up I did it anyways. 1 because she could kill me in less then a second, super speed or not, and 2 because I wanted to make her happy. I ran over to the door, but before I could open it, it bust in. The door knocked me back and it smashed my head. I can remember how much it hurt, but that's not the point right now. Anyways back to the story.

"Peitro get up you have an assignment," I heard the familiar voice say. It was Magneto; his voice had always made me feel like I was 10 again. Although I was smart and showed no fear towards my so called father. Inside he was eating away at my soul.

"Yes sir," I said getting up as quickly as my super speed allowed. "What is my job?"

"Extermination," he said plainly before handing me a file with the word **CLASSIFIED **on the front.

"But that would mean," I started.

"Do you think you can handle it Peitro?" He said looking down at me.

"Y-yes s-sir, I know I c-can," I took the file and tucked it in between my arm and my chest.

"Very well then you will get started right away. You may take one other team member with you," Magneto turn to walk out of the hole that was once the door, "Oh and Peitro."

"Yes," I said looking rather scared despite the fact that I was trying to hide it.

"Don't disappoint me," Magneto walked out of the house. On his way out he used his magnetic powers to bring the door back into place.

Later on that night I just sat there on my bed thinking about opening the file. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Pete you okay?" Kateii's sweet voice said through my door. She had started calling me Pete because I told her that I didn't have a nickname. I liked it.

"Uh come in Kate," I said trying to fake and O.K. voice. She entered slowly in her pajamas which brought a real smile to my face.

"What happened earlier with that magnet head of a dad of yours?" She asked. I could barely understand the question I was too mesmerized by the blueness in her eyes.

"Oh well I have an assignment," I said in an uncomfortable voice that I knew Kateii would be able to sense. I handed her the file. She opened it and took out maps, money, something that looked like car keys, and pictures of a house and kids. I saw a tear slowly drift from her eye, but she quickly got stern again.

"So when do we leave?" She said getting back to her regular self.

"Um ASAP," I said guessing that I was talking Kateii along with me.

"Well then let's leave tonight and leave a note for the other to find in the morning," Kateii got up and walked to the door.

"See you at midnight," I said with a smile. Kateii ran out of my room with that same old beautiful smile on her face. I glanced at the clock. It was a quarter till 7. I had plenty of time to get ready. I looked over the information. I was to travel to England. There are traders of Magneto stationed there in a little country cottage. The whole seen of it was beautiful. The only down side to this European vacation is the death of 2 small children. Erica age 7 and Bobby age 9. His orders were to exterminate them as a warning to the parents who had giving the X-Men classified information about Magneto. The whole act of murder made me feel sick to my stomach. I wondered how Kateii would take it. All I wanted was for her to be happy. I snapped out of my trance like state and started packing for the trip for it was supposed to take a week. For we had to earn there trust first. I stopped what I was doing. That is why he wanted me. My reputation of a double crosser had landed me a position as a murder. It was at times like these when I knew I needed to slow down and rethink my life. Of all the things I did in my life this was going to be the worst. I couldn't believe that I was going to do it, even thought I knew it was a bad decision. I looked down at my open hands for a second before slowly turning them into fist. I looked at the clock again. Boy how time could fly when you were deep into your own thoughts. It was half past 10. I decided that if I was going on a long trip then I needed some food. I zoomed through packing and grabbed a couple bucks. I zoomed down the street to the local burger place.

"Yo watch it," Evan said as I bumped into him. I didn't need him to fuck with me right now. I was still traumatized by the visit from my father and the fact that I was about to be a murderer.

"What's with everyone saying the word, yo, ya know that word is getting very annoying," I just walked past Evan. I just wanted to get my food and go home. For once in my life I was willing to let Evan _win_ a fight agent me so I could leave.

"You okay?" Evan asked grabbing my shoulder to stop me.

"I'll be fine," I said through my teeth as I shook him off of me. I walked into the burger place and got the same thing I always get. A hamburger, I never really was that found of cheese, a thing of fries, and a chocolate shake. People don't know that I actually eat a lot of fast food. I just look this thin because I have a very fast Metabolism. Well I paid for my dinner and ran to the bridge. I don't know why but was always fascinated by eating on top of the bridge. It made me feel like time was gonna stop so I could watch the endless water. It was actually the only time I slowed down. I had just finished the rest of my shake. I ran off, by the time I got back home and snuck into my room it was 11:45. I grabbed my silver shades and grabbed my bag. I stuck my head out my door to see if anyone was there. Everyone was asleep. That is except for me and Kateii. I knock on her door quietly and fast. She pulled in the room by the color of my shirt. She was all ready; she even had the note all written out. I scanned her beautiful body up and down. She was wearing a silver strapless shirt and a denim blue skirt. Her silver boots took me away. Did she dress in silver to impress me or match me? I though her denim jacket at her and grabbed her bag. She ran down stairs and put the note on the TV where it was sure to be seen. Then she came back up stairs and climbed out her window. I though down the bags, which she caught no problem. I jumped down landing on a conveniently located tree branch then jumped to the ground. We had no clue where we supposed to go to get the car, but it was about that time that we noticed a purple and black car in an ally way behind the house. The car reminded me of Kateii's sweet multi colored hair. We got in and headed of for England.

Well that was the first chapter. I've already started on the second one. Well R&R PLZ!!!!! Oh and you know that I don't own X-Men evolution because if I did then I wouldn't have time to write a fan fiction and plus I wouldn't need to I could just make it part of the show.


	2. England Connection

Well here is chapter 2. I bet your still wondering why it is called Run like a Llama. Well you will find out soon enough. Okay so Kateii and Peitro are now in England. How they got there and why there car is there you can make up on your own. R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!

**Run Like a Llama**

**Chapter 2**

**England Connection**

I will skip over the boring ride over to England. The only thing interesting that happened was that we saw a flying whale, but that's an entirely different story so anyways here we go again.

It was about 3 in the afternoon the next day before we arrived in England. At that time we didn't know that some of the X-Men had followed us. From what I heard I think Evan went and told that X dude that something was up. So the whole day it felt like someone was following me. The disobeying family owned a diner there in England. Kateii and I decide to stop in for a bite. We had about 5 thousand dollars to spend for the trip. I was sitting there fiddling with an English version of a 10 dollar bill. I just thought about what was going to happen. In less then a week me and Kateii were going to be murders. No I can't let here do that to herself. I was going to do it by myself. At least then if they get caught I would be the only one to go to jail.

"Dang Pete ya think way too much," Kateii said implying only humor.

"Huh oh sorry Kateii, but it's just nice to slow down and take it easy for a bit ya know," I sighed and leaned back in the booth that I was currently sitting in. "It's the first time I've been to England so I want to make the most of it."

"Well then maybe I should tell you a story about 1 of my first times," Kateii said with a smile. "It was the first time I ever saw snow."

**Kateii's POV**

It was a cold December morning. I still lived at the X mansion at the time. I had just woken up for early outside training with Logan and X23. Logan was already out there but X was still in the process of waking up. I ran outside to see tiny white flaks falling from the sky. Now I lived in the tropics all my life so this cold sensation and white rain were so mysterious to me. I saw Logan standing there smoking his cigar like nothing was happening. So freaked out I ran up to him.

"Wolverine the earth is being taken over by frozen flaks of death," I practically screamed in his face. All he did was slap his head and sighed. That's when X23 ran out of the building.

"Wolverine, Kateii the earth has been taken over by frozen flaks of death," X23 said.

**Peitro's POV**

I laughed at Kateii's story. Although I had no idea what it had to do with England it still was very amusing. We ate there food and headed out the door. We decided that they were going to hang around the house where there targets lived. We would learn a little about are soon to be victims. Then figure out a way to make it look like an accident. While Kateii figured that last part out I tried to figure out how not to let Kateii get involved. I was having no success.

**MEANWHILE**

**Evan's POV**

Me, Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Auntie O watched Kateii and Peitro carefully. It had almost been a month since Kateii joined the brotherhood and I still was in shock. I could tell by the way Peitro looked at her that he liked her. We used to be friends so I know his "I like that girl" look. Auntie O went over the battle plan. I only caught about half of it. I was busy thing about what Kateii and Peitro were up to. They both had a sad look in their eyes, but I could tell that they were holding it back.

"Evan do you understand," Storm said in a voice just about a whisper.

"Huh? Oh yeah I understand," I said trying to cover up the fact that I was not listening but I knew that she had caught me a few minutes back. I went back to listening, but the thought of Kateii and Peitro still lingered heavily in the air.

**Peitro's POV**

I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched and I could tell be the look on her face that Kateii couldn't either. I tried to stay focused for we had just arrived at there house. I was very unconformable but I didn't show it. Kateii messed with her locket that I had given her when she moved in, and although I won't admit it to any of the other guy, I bought it with my own money. We sat there and thought about what was going to happen.

Several days past before we finally got up the courage to complete our mission. I could tell that Kateii was scared, I held her close to my body. That moment was the happiest moment of my life, but the feeling of being watched still lingered. I brushed it off and just held Kateii. She was crying and I was so sorry that I had ever let her come. Before I knew it, it was night. I knew what had to be done. We waited till the parents went to a party. The kids were left there alone with a babysitter. It must have been around 10 when I zoomed in. The kids looked frightened. I don't blame them, they were so little. I pulled out a little hand gun that was given to me in the file.

"Stop," I heard a voice was saying. I knew that it was Evan.

"No can do," I said tossing the hand gun to Kateii. She looked down in horror but she knew what had to be done. She had it loaded already.

"Kateii stop you don't know what your doing," Kurt said looking just as scared as Kateii did.

"Yes I do," Kateii said firmly. She was even better at discussing her fears then I was. I was in panic when the rest of the X-Men busted in. Even had grabbed my arm and did not intend for me to go anywhere. In the mean time Kitty, who had come later, had fazed though the floor and grabbed my feet. I desperately tried to run but I was only able to vibrate, but I had vibrated so fat the I was rendered invisible to the naked eye. This X-Geeks let go do to pure confusion. I was able to stay invisible while I took out most of the X-Men. I stopped and looked over at my darling Kateii. The tears came in greater numbers. I knew that this was not what she wanted, and that this was not what I wanted.

"I CAN'T DO THIS," I shouted before falling to my knees. Kateii rushed over and stared at the gun in her hands. She slowly handed it to Storm. Storm took the gun with her and turned to walk out of the door when Magneto busted in.

"I thought I could trust you son. I thought I could count on you, and you of all people show know that I don't accept treason."


	3. The Run from my Past

Finally I have come to an end. This is the last chapter in this story. Now is when you find out why the title is Run Like a Llama. YEAH YOU!!! Well anyways enough of that. We have no time to dally and Dilly.

Pietro: It's Dilly Dally

Me: That makes no since at all

Im sorry the chapters are so short but don't worry if you like it then there will be plenty more in my trilogy of AWESOMENESS

**I OWN KATEII ONLY THE OTHER IS ONED BY……PEOPLE WHO ARE SMARTER THEN ME**

**Chapter 3**

**A Run From my Past**

**Pietro's POV**

As I stared at my father I was clear of my fate.

"But it's not treason," I argued.

"You have disobeyed me Pietro," Magneto said as things stared to fly, the metal things at least.

"Magneto leave the poor kid alone. It was murder you were asking," I couldn't believe my ears. Storm, a member of the X-Men, was defending me. The evil in my father's eyes told me that it wasn't working, but then I realized. All this time I had been calling him _father_, but he was never a father to me. I was a toy, a minion to him, and nothing more. I looked back at the little children. Kurt was busy trying to get them out of the house. I got off the ground and looked my father in the eyes. Now I was ready to fight, ready and willing. Not with my "father", oh no that time was long and past. I was now ready to do what's right and what I've wanted to do all along. I vibrated again, hoping that I could control my invisibility, I couldn't. And now instead of turning invisible I burnt a hole in the floor.

Okay let's put the story on pause for a sec and review. I'm in England with the girl of my dreams, the father of my nightmares, and the people who try to kill me on a daily bases. So just too clear things up I'm happy, scared, and angry all at the same time. Okay well sorry for interrupting the story.

Toad: I'm not

Pietro: Toad get out this is my story

Toad: I know but there isn't enough me in it

Pietro: That's because nobody would read a _Pietro _fan fiction to hear about _Toad_ plus the brilliant author likes me better

Me: And who says I do

Pietro: Me

Me: Well I say I don't and what I say goes

Toad: Why

Me: because I know everything

Toad: It's physically impossible for someone to know everything

Me: It's also physically impossible to have a 10 foot long tongue

Toad: Ah Touché

Pietro: OKAT ENOUGH OF THIS LET'S GET BACK TO THE STORY

Me and Toad: Okay

I caught myself before falling through the hole I had just created. I ran towards Magneto at full speed. Unfortunately I forgot about his armor. So running at 190mph I smacked Magneto's hard metal chest. I shook my hair back into place and got ready to fight again. The X-Men had already left with the children, leaving me Kateii and Magneto there alone. More of the metal objects were flying. It was very annoying, but not as annoying as a beautiful spring days. I HATE THOSE.

"Obey me Pietro. I am your father," Magneto shouted.

"Okay so what are you now, Darth Vader," Kateii yelled thought the noise and the winds in the little cottage.

"No," I shouted, "He is a monster." I looked Magneto into the eyes with every bit of confidence that I had in my body.

"Magneto, I challenge you to…DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION,"

Ha ha ha sorry guys I had to do that. There's no way in hell that I would challenge him to DDR. Of course I would win, but still. Okay well sorry for interrupting again.

Toad: I'm

Pietro: TOAD SHUT THE FUCK UP

Me: but

Pietro: RANDOM AUTHOR CHICK

Okay back to the story _again._

"Magneto, I'm done. I'm done with this, I'm done with you, and I'm done with us," I was red with anger.

"You can't leave me, I made you, and I trained you. You are nothing without me." Magneto became even angrier.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I'm…well I'm in love, and that's an emotion I won't be able to feel if I stay with you," I looked over at Kateii. She was busy dodging the thing that flew over head. Before I could blink Kateii was in front of me. I had no clue why she was there but she was.

"Consider this a warning," Magneto said as he walked out the door. I had no clue what he was talking about. Then Kateii fell into my arms. A metal pole had speared her through the stomach. She had saved me. After all the training and after all the experience of holding my emotions back I couldn't at this time. I burst into tears. Storm had walked in just in time to see her die. She died in my arms before I had a chance to say "I love you." I silently gave her to Storm.

"What will you do now?" Storm asked me in an ever so sweet voice.

"I will run," I said, "Run like a llama." I took off out the door. I never did go back to the brotherhood. I just kept running, running into the sunset. Her mane was Kateii and she was the most powerful person I have ever known. Not because of her knowledge, not because of her strength, but because of her bravery and her sacrifice. So now I will keep running, for I knew that I could never go back home.

**My POV**

The storm figure slowly turned back into Mystique. And handed Kateii to a dark shadowy figure. It was Magneto, Master Mind was with him. Master Mind lifted the illusion from Kateii. She had been hit in the head and knocked out cold. When Kateii awoke she couldn't remember a thing.

"Who am I?" she asked rubbing her head.

"Your name is Kateii and this is your home," Magneto said waving his hands around in his mansion.

Oooh a shocking ending and it's the end of the story too. Well thenI guess you will have to look for Jump Like a Jaguar. The next fan fic in my trilogy. No clue when I'm going to get the time to make it but I will try to make time. Love ya'll R&R PLZ


End file.
